


吸血鬼抓捕记录

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 一织陆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年8月，存档。
Relationships: 和泉一织/七濑陆
Kudos: 8





	吸血鬼抓捕记录

1.  
“这位警官，请问我可以走了吗？”  
黑发的男人有些无奈，他的年龄大概介于少年与青年之间，皮肤有些过分苍白，但还是不难看出，他的样貌是十分斯文俊秀的。  
他双手交叠，右腿自然地搭在左腿上，整个身子随意地靠在椅背上，这让他看上去显得优雅又闲适——如果无视他此刻正坐在警局的审讯室里的事实的话。  
他面前的红发警察板着脸，并不正面回答他的问题：“这位公民，注意你的行为举止。”  
“好吧。”男人耸耸肩，依言换了一个姿势，“那请问我到底犯了什么罪？”  
“你大晚上拎着一窝兔子到处走，行踪诡秘。为了保障周边公民的人身安全，我们不会放过任何可疑的人。”红发的小警察面容还带着几分稚气，应该是入职没多久，气势却十分到位，绷着脸，瞪大眼，把“可疑的人”四个字说得咬牙切齿。  
“难道公民连晚上散步的权利都被剥夺了吗？还是说有哪条规定禁止公民购买兔子？”男人指了指墙角的笼子，里面毛茸茸的小动物闻声抬起头，三瓣嘴还在不停地蠕动着。  
像是在回答他的问题，审讯室的门在此时被推开。见到走进来的人，红发警察赶紧站起身：“警长。”  
被称为警长的人朝他微点头，接着将目光投向了黑发男人，他有些抱歉地向男人鞠了一躬：“非常抱歉，这位公民，你可以离开了。”  
“警长！”红发警察难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“不能放这个人离开！”  
“七濑陆警员，”警长不赞成地看着他，“这位先生的身份并没有什么问题。”  
七濑陆还是不肯放弃：“这个人、这个人是……！”他突然变得嗫嚅起来，支吾半天也没说出个所以然来。  
黑发男人倒好心地替他解围：“我能够理解，毕竟现在的情况这么乱。”他对上警长的眼睛，两个人交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，“协助警官办事是每个公民的责任。”  
他这话说的不假，周边这片区域最近确实是发生了很多奇怪的事情，像是三番五次出现昏迷的女性，街头发现了死相凄惨的动物尸体，以及在夜晚传来的诡异的音乐……之类的事情。因为这种状况，最近巡逻的警员数目也增多了。  
但在七濑陆听来，男人的话听上去就像是在示威，他挑衅地瞪了男人一眼，男人回以一个礼貌的微笑：“那么能够带着我的兔子离开了吗？”

男人拿上他的笼子，笼子里毛茸茸的小动物挤作一团，他心情极好地伸手拨弄了一下那群小东西，冲着七濑陆微微颔首：“那么祝您有个美妙的夜晚，小警官。”

2.  
和泉一织回到家，把今天买来的那窝兔子放出来，毛茸茸的小生物簇拥在一起，让人看着就心情愉悦，他随手抓来一根胡萝卜逗弄离他最近的一只小兔子。  
兔子抬起头，似乎对面前不断晃动的胡萝卜十分好奇，小鼻子使劲抽动了几下。和泉一织又把胡萝卜拿开，兔子有些奇怪，旋转蹦跳了一圈，红色的圆眼睛里写满了疑惑。  
这样来回了几次，和泉一织被逗笑了，终于大发慈悲地把胡萝卜丢了进去，其余的兔子也一拥而上，争相啃食胡萝卜。  
“说起来，今天遇到了一个人。”和泉一织对着兔子们说，他并不在意说话的对象能不能理解他的意思，只是孤单了太久总要找个发泄的出口，“红色的眼睛，红色的头发，生气的时候会鼓着脸，有点可爱。笑的样子没见过，大概也很可爱吧。”  
他想起七濑陆瞪圆红色眼睛的样子，和面前的小动物莫名有几分相像，这个认知让他觉得有几分好笑，他忍不住捧出一只兔子。  
突然腾空的兔子还没搞清楚状况，呆呆地和他大眼瞪小眼，和泉一织伸手戳了戳它的小鼻子：“你们想不想要一只大兔子？”  
兔子自然没办法回答他的问题，他把兔子放回兔窝，伸手摸了摸它的脑袋：“开玩笑的。”

房间里黑暗一片，但和泉一织视力极好，在这样完全的黑暗里也能够看清周围的情况。  
他走到窗边，一把拉开紧闭的窗帘，窗外皎洁的月光射进室内，在地板上投下窗棂的影子。  
他打开窗，闭上眼，感受夜间带着潮湿凉意的风，冷白的光洒在他的脸上，他的半边侧脸在这样的光下显示出无机质的釉质感。  
这是个美妙的夜晚，风刚刚好，月光也刚刚好，他难得有兴致出门散心，却不慎被一只冒冒失失的兔子打乱了安排。  
再过一两个小时，夜晚结束，太阳就要升起了。  
和泉一织拉上窗帘，房间又重新陷入了黑暗。

3.  
和泉一织最近的出门频率有些高，新养的兔子不知怎么的最近有些精神萎靡，他不得不带上兔子出门看病。  
这个夜晚阴沉沉的，月亮躲在云层后面不露踪迹，黑暗中风嘶啸着，像是魔鬼的低语，和泉一织不喜欢这样的夜晚。  
他裹紧自己的风衣，低着头大步向前走。现在已经很晚了，路上没有什么人，加上最近不太平的传闻，零散的三两个人也行色匆匆，急着早些回家去，在这些人中他并不显得突兀。  
和泉一织自顾自地向前走，却不慎撞到了一个人，对方同样步履匆匆，低头快步前行，直接撞上了他的肩膀。  
和泉一织略一皱眉，道了句抱歉，对方却没离开，反而停下了脚步。  
他抬起头，对上了一双红色的眼睛，面前的这张脸与记忆中的那个影子慢慢重合，和泉一织从纷乱纠缠的记忆中翻出了那个名字：“七濑警官？”  
七濑陆今天没有穿警服，而是穿了休闲的运动装，看上去显得年纪更小了。他板着脸，挑剔地上下打量了一番和泉一织：“你在这里干嘛？”  
还没待和泉一织组织好语言，藏在风衣里的小家伙吱吱呜呜地发出了声音，七濑陆对这细微的声音十分敏感，他一瞬间警惕起来，指着和泉一织的风衣命令道：“拿出来。”  
和泉一织才把出声的小兔子捧出来，七濑陆就一把抢了过去，他伸手温柔地抚摸着兔子的脊背，看着和泉一织的眼神像是在看一个十恶不赦的魔头：“你想对这个孩子做什么？”  
和泉一织有些哭笑不得：“它病了，我带它出来看病。”  
红发的小警察明显不相信：“你会有这么好心？”他戒备地往后退了一大步，“你是想把这个孩子带去杀掉，或者吸光他的血吧？”  
天色很暗，所以七濑陆没能注意到，在他说出吸血的那一瞬间，和泉一织的瞳孔轻微地收缩了一下，但随后他又恢复了正常：“您是把我想象成什么怪物了啊。”他不动声色地向七濑陆靠近，“说起来，七濑警官似乎一直对我很有敌意呢。”  
七濑陆时刻注意着他的一举一动，见他想要靠近，右手护在胸前摆出了一个防卫的姿态：“不要靠近我！”  
在和泉一织眼中，七濑陆的防卫漏洞百出，但他警惕的样子真的很像一只炸毛的兔子，对待小动物应该顺毛安抚，养兔专业户和泉一织对此很有经验。他听话地在原地站定，老实地将双手举到头顶，表明自己没有恶意。  
七濑陆脸上的敌意没有减轻半分：“我知道你是谁……我知道你是什么！”  
他的这句话说得有些不明所以，和泉一织虽有好奇，但还是更在意他手上的小兔子：“如果可以，警官你能不能先让我带它去看病？”

和泉一织走在前面，七濑陆带着兔子跟在后面，他仍旧不敢放松警惕，威胁的话说得恶狠狠的：“如果你敢耍心眼的话，别怪我不客气！”  
和泉一织带的路越来越偏，这么偏僻的地方怎么看也不像是有宠物医院的样子。七濑陆心里的疑虑越来越重，但手里的兔子看着十分难受也是事实，他只得憋憋屈屈地跟在后面。  
他今天穿的是便服，身上并没有携带武器，他想了想，在路边抄起了一块板砖，预备着和泉一织发难，就把砖头扔出去。  
他正思考着对策，前方的和泉一织突然停下了脚步，七濑陆心头一紧，手里的板砖正要出手，和泉一织突然对他道：“到了。”  
七濑陆抬起头，面前的建筑物没有挂牌，看上去就像是间普通居民房。室内大概并没有开灯，从外面看上去黑乎乎的。  
七濑陆有些迟疑，和泉一织倒是直接推开门走了进去。打开灯，七濑陆才发现室内居然坐着一个人。  
见他们走进来，那个人懒洋洋地抬了抬眼皮。  
“这位是医生。”和泉一织向七濑陆介绍道。  
没想到，大晚上的居然真的有兽医，七濑陆赶紧把兔子送了上去。  
医生看上去还是懒洋洋的，伸手漫不经心地拨弄了两下：“小事，吃多了消化不良。”  
七濑陆皱眉：“可是它看上去很难受。”  
医生似笑非笑的：“你消化不良了也会难受。”  
七濑陆被噎了一下，不作声了。  
在旁边围观了全程的和泉一织有些好笑，支开话题询问医生其他注意事项。  
“少吃点，多运动，”医生一脸嫌弃地用手指戳了戳兔子，兔子发出不满的咕咕声，“你这只兔子也太胖了。”

他们走出门之后，医生啪的一声关掉了电灯。  
七濑陆皱眉，小声嘟囔：“这个医生脾气也太古怪了吧。”  
和泉一织笑笑：“他天生就是那个性格。”  
他单手捧着兔子，整个人都隐藏在黑暗里，七濑陆注意到，刚刚在室内的时候，他也尽量避免直接站在光线之下。黑暗中，他的声音听上去又低又沉：“那么，我就先离开了。”  
鬼使神差的，七濑陆拽住了和泉一织的衣角，他也不知道是搭错了哪条神经，叫住了和泉一织：“我要跟你回家。”  
“嗯？”  
回过神他也注意到了自己的表达容易让人产生误解，七濑陆咳嗽了两声：“我是说，我有必要确认这位公民的人身安全。”他煞有其事地指了指摊在和泉一织手上的肥兔子。  
“兔子也算是公民吗？”风中似乎传来低低的笑声。  
“当然，一切拥有生命的生物都是我们警察保护的对象。”七濑陆这话说的毫不脸红，似乎完全忘记了半小时前他还试图用搬砖“袭击”面前这位“公民”。  
和泉一织看上去心情似乎不错。“好啊。”他答应了七濑陆的请求。

房间里还是那么黑，似乎比外面的黑夜还要更黑，室内的温度也很低，黑暗中，和泉一织清楚地看到七濑陆打了个寒颤。  
“不开灯吗？”七濑陆尽可能保持平静。  
“习惯了。”和泉一织问，“警官需要开灯吗？”  
也不知道是哪里来的竞争心理，七濑陆并没有答应，他用鼻子“哼”出一声，等待着眼睛慢慢适应黑暗。  
和泉一织走到窗边，拉开了窗帘。今夜并没有月亮，但从窗外透进的丁点光线聊胜于无。借着那点光，七濑陆看清了房间角落里的兔子窝。  
和泉一织把手中的兔子放下，其余的兔子也围了过来，一堆软绵绵的白团子堆在一起，看上去手感很好。  
七濑陆定定地打量着它们，花费了好大力气才把自己的眼睛移开。  
“它们可真肥。”七濑陆说着，“一共有多少只？”  
“十七只，很可爱对吧。”和泉一织伸手轻抚着兔子窝。  
“你以前养过兔子？”  
“很久以前养过。”  
“你很喜欢……兔子？”七濑陆上下打量了一遍和泉一织，觉得他并不像是喜欢这种软绵绵可爱东西的人。  
“不喜欢。”和泉一织停顿了一下，“但是很多事情，只要维持得够久就会变成习惯。”

确认过兔子们的安危之后，七濑陆似乎再也没有停留的理由，所以虽然意难平，他还是不情不愿地告辞。  
在他即将踏出房门的那一刻，和泉一织突然叫住了他。  
“七濑警官，”和泉一织斟酌着用词，“您先前说过的知道我是谁……是什么意思？”  
七濑陆沉默下来，他沉默的时间实在太久，久到和泉一织都以为他不会再回答，他却突然出声了：“我记得你，在十年前的血月之夜……”  
“你这只邪恶的、邪恶的吸血鬼！”  
他说话翻来覆去的，似乎只想得着邪恶这个形容词，但小警官毫不露怯：“我会抓住你的。”  
“但凡你露出丁点马脚，我绝对不会放过你。”

4.  
这是这个月的第四起事件了，人们单是知道发生了针对女性的袭击案件，但具体的细节警方并没有对外透露，所以人们也不知道事件的现场有多么诡异。  
现场发现的女性都是因为失血过多昏迷，而且在她们的脖颈处都发现了两个细小的孔洞，从那两个孔流出来的血已经干涸变黑，看上去说不出的诡异。而且当她们苏醒之后，都表示不记得自己发生了什么。  
随行法医认真地观察着受害者的伤口：“这是什么，是针孔吗？”  
“是齿印。”谁也没想到一直沉默着的七濑陆这时候说话了。  
七濑陆突然感到了愤怒，他想起了被丢弃在女性受害者不远处的动物尸体，那是一具干瘪的被吸光了血的尸体，没有人想到这两者之间的联系，可是七濑陆知道：“那是吸血鬼。”  
法医似乎被逗笑了，他亲昵地摸了摸七濑陆的脑袋，刚刚任职的七濑陆在他眼里就是个不成熟的小孩子：“小朋友都市怪谈看太多了吧，这世上哪里有吸血鬼。”  
他不相信，七濑陆也不去解释，他盯着女性受害者的脸，犯人很嚣张地在右脸上画了一个bb符号，这个记号他在动物尸体上也看到过。  
七濑陆的眼睛里像是盛了火，很快就要烧起来了，他为这个吸血鬼的明目张胆而愤怒。  
是吸血鬼，而他所知道的吸血鬼只有那一个。

“砰砰砰”，和泉一织被敲门的声音吵醒了。  
他抓起床边的表看了看时间，下午四点，这并不是他正常的待客时间。  
长期的睡眠不足导致他有些起床气，但还是尽力控制住自己的情绪去开门。  
他打开门，光亮透进的同时，一只手伸进来抓住他的衣领把他往墙上摔，房门在身后关上，房间重新陷入黑暗，他看清了七濑陆怒气冲冲的眸子。  
“七濑警官？这是怎么了？”七濑陆将和泉一织压在墙上，他们的身高差不多，和泉一织的声音就在七濑陆的耳边响起。他的声音带着没有睡醒的沙哑，七濑陆感觉自己的半边耳朵有些发麻，但他没能搞懂那一闪而过的微妙感觉源自何处，他现在满心都被愤怒支配了。  
“是你吧，是你干的吧！”  
和泉一织的领口被他扯着，几乎有些喘不上气来，压在他前方的七濑陆咄咄逼人，明明是这样的劣势，他却莫名地想笑——事实上他也确实笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？”他的笑容被七濑陆误解为了嘲笑，这无疑大大地激怒了小警察。  
和泉一织掩住上翘的嘴角：“七濑警官，在兴师问罪之前，我能先请问我到底犯了什么罪吗？”  
“你别跟我装傻。”七濑陆一路扯着他进了客厅，把他重重地摔在了沙发上，“是你做的吧？”  
他拿出手机把照片展示给和泉一织看：照片上的小动物浑身干瘪，背部不知是用什么颜料染上了一个“bb”的印迹，那颜色有些像血，但又有些黑得过分，在手机屏幕光的衬托下显得格外诡异。  
和泉一织的眼神闪烁，并没有说什么。  
“是你吧，你这只见不得光的吸血鬼！”  
和泉一织笑起来：“不知是什么原因，您似乎一直对我存在误解。”他大大方方地站起来走到窗边，“听说吸血鬼都很怕阳光，不如我们来验明正身，看看我会不会灰飞烟灭？”他说着，把手搭在窗帘上，作势就要拉开。  
七濑陆走过去制止了他的动作，对比起和泉一织永远冰凉的手，七濑陆的手简直称得上滚烫。和泉一织有些好奇地想抓起他的手打量，被七濑陆抽回手去，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
和泉一织收回手，倚在窗边好整以暇地看着他。  
七濑陆有些惊疑不定，这只吸血鬼看上去从容不迫，或许真是有什么阳光下的依仗，这个方法或许没有办法抓住他的马脚，但七濑陆依旧不会停止怀疑。  
“你……”  
七濑陆还没说出口的话被手机铃声打断了，电话是他在现场的同期打来的。  
今天发现的昏迷的女性受害者，死了。  
这是这些天来的第一次死亡事件。

夜晚，和泉一织和七濑陆来到了案发现场，现场已经用白线围了起来，周围偶有几个不明真相的围观群众，也很快被现场的警察赶走。  
他们躲在距离不远的巷口，七濑陆小声告诉和泉一织：“那就是发现的第一现场。”  
他心里有些嘀咕，莫名其妙的就把这家伙带了过来。  
不过，他转念又想，和泉一织作为最大嫌疑人，自己盯着他的话，至少能够减少他犯罪的次数，自己也能够在其中找到能够将他绳之以法的证据。  
“小警官，”作为嫌疑人，和泉一织依旧表现得气定云闲，“您为什么一直认为我是吸血鬼呢？”  
七濑陆冷哼一声：“十年前的血月之夜，我见过你。”他转身领着和泉一织离开了现场，“虽然只是远远地见过一眼，但我记得你，你的相貌一点都没变。”  
血月之夜……和泉一织咀嚼着这四个字，他已经很久没有听人提起过那个夜晚了。  
“关于血月之夜，你又知道多少呢？”  
七濑陆嫌恶地瞥了和泉一织一眼，却发现他整个人的气场都不一样了，他目光沉静，阴郁的气息瞬间笼罩了他。  
七濑陆也下意识严肃起来：“十年前的血月之夜，一家三口尽数在大火中丧生，据称有人在现场看到了吸血鬼。”  
“一家三口吗？”和泉一织扯了扯嘴角，“十年前你才多小，那时候看到的事情能作数吗？”  
七濑陆有些不乐意了：“我记得很清楚，我一看到你就想起来了！”  
诚然他那时候还很小，但不知为何那张脸却印象深刻，黑色头发年轻人，独自站在被大火烧尽的废墟前，小七濑陆有些好奇地靠近，正好那个人转过脸来，他脸上满是血污，嘴角分明上扬，眼睛却在哭，眼泪将他的脸弄得一塌糊涂。  
那个场景实在太深刻了，所以那双眼睛七濑陆一记就记了十年。  
可是如今，面前的这个人笑起来，眼睛里写满戏谑，这和记忆中那个人又不太相似了。  
和泉一织贴近七濑陆的耳朵：“那您不知道，夜晚独自和吸血鬼出来是十分危险的吗？”  
七濑陆触电般地往后一跳，伸手捂住自己的耳朵，他双颊泛红，嘴上却不认输：“所以你这是承认自己是吸血鬼了？”  
他们僵持着，直到一声女性尖利的叫声打破了寂静。  
七濑陆和和泉一织对视一眼，向着发出声音的地方冲去。

等到他们赶到现场，只见到一位昏迷的女性。  
七濑陆沉着脸去把她扶起，同样在脖颈处发现了两个细小的孔洞，血液正从那两个孔中流出来。女性的脸上同样被画了一个“bb”符号，七濑陆凑近嗅了嗅，闻到了强烈的血腥气味。  
他面露不虞之色：“又是这两个b……”  
“这不是字母b，”和泉一织突然说道，七濑陆抬起头，对上了他的眼睛，凑得这么近，才发现他的眼睛是非常幽深的黑色，七濑陆盯着盯着，自己好像就要陷入那一片幽暗当中了。  
“这不是字母b，”和泉一织说，“这是重降符号。”

5.  
“你知道这些事情是谁做的。”七濑陆又来到了和泉一织的住所。  
和泉一织没有承认，却也同样没有否定。  
“那个重降符号是什么意思？”  
和泉一织笑起来，没有回答他的问题，而是问：“七濑警官喜欢听音乐吗？”  
他自顾自说着，走到房间里放着的钢琴前坐下，七濑陆这次第一次知道，和泉一织会弹钢琴，而且还弹得不错。  
“这是镇魂曲。”当七濑陆从背后靠近他的时候，和泉一织这样说道。  
七濑陆从没听过这首曲子，但这首曲子莫名地让他安心，他突然想起那个传闻，在夜晚总能够听到奇怪的音乐，他心里一个咯噔，好像有什么东西模模糊糊地就要被串起来了：“那曲子是你……”  
和泉一织的手指在琴键上飞舞，他的手指是那种近乎惨白的白，几乎要与白色的琴键融为一体，他没头没脑地说着：“那个人的食欲越来越大了。”  
“嗯？”  
“这首歌是给那个死去女孩的安魂曲。”  
他没办法接上和泉一织的频道，只能呆站在一旁，听他自言自语，不知是不是夜晚带给人的错觉，他明明是在笑着，七濑陆却觉得自己从他的眼中看到了悲伤。  
他莫名地感到烦闷，他想要开口打破这样的伤感，开口却只能说出硬邦邦的质问：“那不是你做的，对吧？”  
“你认为呢？”和泉一织终于从他自己的小世界中走了出来，他停下弹奏，抬眼看着七濑陆。  
七濑陆舒了口气：“那血月之夜呢？”  
“或许是吧，说不准。”  
“你就不为自己辩驳吗？”七濑陆隐隐地有些愤怒。  
“你认为我是就是，认为我不是就不是。”  
他这样完全不配合的态度彻底激怒了小警察，七濑陆觉得自己刚才对他的同情就像是个玩笑，他吸气又呼气，反复了几遍，才能勉强控制住自己的手不向和泉一织打去。  
“你协助我调查，我们一起找出真凶。”  
“我并不需要找到凶手。”  
“但我需要知道真相。”  
红发的小警察伸出手，他的眼神实在太认真，看得和泉一织情不自禁笑起来，跟着同样伸出了手。双拳相触，两人定下了约定。

6.  
“你说他的食欲越来越大了是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”和泉一织审视着七濑陆搜集的资料，小警察开始调查的时间比他预想的更早，但所搜集的资料都是一些比较表浅的东西。  
七濑陆并不在意和泉一织的无视，他托着腮，充分发挥自己的奇思妙想：“说起来，受害者都是黑色头发的年轻女性，凶手是不是对黑发有什么执念？”  
和泉一织的动作停顿下来。  
“还有那个重降符号，是有什么特殊意义吗？”  
“没有什么意义，”和泉一织的声音听起来有点冷，“或许他就只是个单纯的变态，变态的心思我们总是没法理解的。”  
七濑陆还想继续说，和泉一织却制止了他：“我们去现场看看吧，或许会有什么新的发现。”

“你发现了什么？”在走过最后一个现场之后，和泉一织问他。  
七濑陆脸上的表情有些迷茫：“这些地方还离得挺远的？”  
和泉一织叹了口气，突然搂住他的腰，顺着周边的一栋建筑物攀了上去。  
吸血鬼的体能真的很好，即使是领着一个大活人也面不改色。他的速度很快，七濑陆不得不抓紧了他的衣服前襟。他们靠得是如此之近，近得七濑陆能够嗅到和泉一织身上的淡淡薄荷气味，他时常会闻到这股味道，现在才知道原来是来自于和泉一织。  
“一个吸血鬼，身上居然没有血腥味。”这个念头才一出现，和泉一织就松开了搂住他腰的手，七濑陆回过神来，才发现他们已经到达了建筑物的最高点，这也是这个城市最高的地方，所有的一切都一览无遗。  
“此前一共发生了五起案件，”和泉一织将五个地点分别指给他看。  
七濑陆有些心猿意马，他的目光停留在和泉一织的手指上，和泉一织的手指很长，看上去很漂亮，他又想起那天和泉一织弹钢琴的场景，苍白的手指在琴键上飞舞，跳动的音符就从其下流淌出来，他忍不住伸手抓住了他的手指。  
“嗯？”和泉一织的话被打断，七濑陆反应过来，触电般地松开了他的手指。  
他有些不自在：“你、你继续说。”  
幸好和泉一织不是那种会对其他事情好奇的人，他停顿了一瞬，又接着给七濑陆解说：“依照时间顺序连成线，我们会发现，”他伸手遥遥指了一个方位，“加上这个点，会组成一个六芒星的图案。”  
“一个吸血鬼，居然使用六芒星图案，呵。”和泉一织冷笑道。  
七濑陆顺着他指的位置去看，发现和泉一织所说的六芒星图案的中心正是和泉一织的住所，他不知道和泉一织有没有发现这一点，但他同样没有指出来。  
他看向身边的和泉一织，夜风中冷笑的和泉一织又变得陌生起来，每天总会有几个时候，他觉得自己其实并没有真正认识这个人，七濑陆莫名觉得不爽：“你认识凶手吗？”他的问题甚至有些尖刻了，“你很了解他吗？你和他很熟吗？他是你的朋友吗？”  
“并不是认识就一定是朋友啊。”和泉一织说，“我和你也认识，七濑警官，我们算是朋友吗？”  
难道不算吗……七濑陆的声音有点闷：“不要叫我七濑警官了，叫七濑，或者陆都可以。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要回去了。”七濑陆挥了挥手，转身下了楼梯。

7.  
“七濑警员，听说你一直认为最近的案件是吸血鬼做的？”警长笑得像只老狐狸，“我能请问为什么吗？”  
因为我认识一个吸血鬼，我曾经以为之前的案件都是他做的。七濑陆抿了抿嘴，没有说出口。  
“说起来，最近警局来了个自称吸血鬼猎人的怪人，不如七濑警员你就同他一起调查吧。”

所谓的猎人看上去很安静，悄无声息地跟在七濑陆后面，一路上一句话也不说，七濑陆甚至觉得自己的身后跟了具尸体。  
他憋屈得不行，终于忍不住没话找话：“我说，你相信这世上有吸血鬼？”  
“我就是因此而存在的。”猎人回答道，“所有的吸血鬼都应该被斩尽。”  
“……你认不认为，”七濑陆委婉地问道，“这世上有好的吸血鬼？”  
“不。”猎人回答得很坚决，“吸血鬼不存在善恶，身为吸血鬼便是他们的罪。”  
不，不是这样的。七濑陆停下脚步。大概也是有善良的吸血鬼的，喜欢小动物，会为了死者弹奏安魂曲，虽然嘴巴不饶人，但还是温柔的。  
他与这个猎人没法交流。  
猎人绕过停在原地的他，面不改色地继续大步向前走，见他就要拐向和泉一织的住所方向，七濑陆赶紧拉住了他。  
猎人一板一眼的：“这边还没有巡视过。”  
七濑陆同样绷著脸，表现出严肃的样子：“那边我确认过了，没有问题。”  
哒哒哒的脚步声响起，七濑陆和猎人一齐转身，和泉一织捧着兔子从黑暗中走了出来。  
这个吸血鬼，好死不死的又在夜晚出来散步了。  
七濑陆几乎要维持不住脸上的表情，不动声色地向前跨了一步，挡住猎人的视线。  
猎人皱起眉头：“他看上去有些奇怪。”  
“怎么会？”七濑陆心头一紧，赶紧出来打哈哈。  
猎人推开七濑陆，直面和泉一织：“你给我一种很奇怪的感觉。”  
见和泉一织挑起眉头，七濑陆实在担心他又吐出什么不得了的话，赶紧推开了猎人：“今天的巡视就到这里，你可以走了。”  
“可是，那个人？”  
七濑陆紧张之下慌不择言：“他是我的朋友！”话才出口他就愣住了，可是已经没法改口，只能硬着头皮继续说，“你的意思是怀疑我的朋友吗？”  
“我并不是那个意思。”猎人垂下眼睛，“那我就先离开了。”

见到猎人的身影消失在道路尽头，七濑陆才舒了一口气。  
“朋友？”他回过头就发现和泉一织似笑非笑地看着他。  
“是啊，朋友，怎样吧！”七濑陆已经完全破罐破摔了。  
靠近和泉一织他才闻到他身上的血腥味，他皱着眉头，拉过和泉一织的胳膊，才发现他整只手都是血：“你的手怎么了？”  
尽管和泉一织说着不要紧，七濑陆还是强行把他拽回了他的家给他包扎，他的动作并不熟练，触到伤口的时候还有些刺痛，但和泉一织并没有出声提醒他，疼痛使他清醒，而且这点小伤对他来说并不算什么。  
他单手托着腮，看着七濑陆，七濑陆做什么事情都很认真，只是简单的包扎，他却严肃得像是面对重要的升学考试。  
和泉一织百无聊赖地数起七濑陆的睫毛：“七濑警官的睫毛真是很长呢。”  
七濑陆忙里偷闲抬头瞪了他一眼。  
“今天的那个人是猎人吧，七濑警官为什么不告诉他我是吸血鬼呢。”  
“……不要叫我七濑警官。”  
和泉一织愣了愣，从善如流地改口：“七濑桑。”  
“你希望我告诉他吗？”  
“七濑桑不是一直想要抓住我的马脚吗？”  
七濑陆低着头，给和泉一织的绷带打了个结：“可是那样你就会被抓起来了。”  
“你不希望我被抓吗？”和泉一织小心翼翼地问，他不知道自己为什么要放低声音，但他的内心深处告诉他这个答案对他很重要。  
“警察不会冤枉一个好人，也不会冤枉一个坏人。”七濑陆鼓起嘴巴。  
“……”  
“我们是朋友吧？”他突然低下头不去看和泉一织的脸，“我希望你好好的。”

和泉一织不知道七濑陆是什么时候离开的，他瘫在沙发上，抬起自己的胳膊，七濑陆真的很笨手笨脚，绷带也绑得歪歪扭扭，和泉一织凝视着那只歪斜的蝴蝶结，伸手轻轻地摸了一下。  
这点伤口对于吸血鬼来说真的不算什么，他的体质让他受的伤很快就能恢复。他也并不怕今天的那个二流猎人，他活了那么久，总存有一些保命的手段。  
但是七濑陆不知道，他只是从一个旁人的角度，笨拙地表示了自己的关心。  
“一织，我们希望你好好的。”  
“你要活下来。”  
“我们爱你。”  
是有多久没有听到这样关心的话了呢。  
和泉一织突然觉得自己十分疲惫，他缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

8.  
火，到处都是火。前方、退路，肉眼所及之处，全都是火。  
火舌肆虐着，马上就要烧着他的头发。火焰像是有生命，将他包裹得密不透风，将和泉一织限制在这方寸之地间。  
火明明是炙热的，但和泉一织却觉得冷。  
他在不断逼近的火焰圈中颤抖，他无法停止这样的的战栗，他伸手抱住自己的身子，将自己缩成小小的一团，他知道，他很快就要死了。

和泉一织惊醒了。  
他睁开眼才发现，他这一觉并没有睡多久。窗外的天色还是黑的，风从没关紧的窗户间钻进来，就是因为这样他才会觉得冷。  
真是可笑，吸血鬼居然也会觉得冷。他的感觉一向很迟钝，他没办法体会正常人类的感觉，温度、疼痛、感情，他熟知书上有关它们的一切描述，却不知道他们体现在身体上具体是什么感受。这些认知对他而言像是隔了一层玻璃罩，朦朦胧胧的看不清楚，他已经太久、太久没有体会过正常的感觉了。  
和泉一织突然觉得很疲惫，刚刚那场梦实在太真实，真实到他现在还没能从那种情绪中走出来，他也好久没有做过噩梦了，不如说，他已经好久没有做过梦了。  
距离那一天，已经过去多久了呢？他已经记不太清了，他以为他永远不会忘记至亲的脸，然而现在回忆起他们却只剩下一个模糊的符号。  
对于永恒的生命来说，多余的情感是负累，在很久很久以前，他体会过那样的痛苦。  
那个人给了他这具恶心的吸血鬼的身体，他厌恶自己甚至胜过厌恶那个人。  
他沉溺在失去所有与独自苟活的悔恨当中，必须依靠疼痛才能拥有活着的实感。然而身上的伤痕很快就会痊愈，绝佳的恢复体质抹去了所有痕迹，这个认知让他更加厌恶。  
但是疼痛得多了，总有一天是会麻木的，忘记是从哪天开始，他不再自残。他学会了封闭自己的情感，忘却是最好的良药。遗忘了，就不会记得曾经拥有过的美好，也就不会再有后续的痛苦。  
他总是不断地活在失去当中。  
失去了他的家人。  
他由于仇人才得以存活，他没办法为他们复仇，他如今甚至忘记了他们的脸。  
失去了他的兔子。  
他看向墙角的兔子窝，那里的十七只兔子如今只剩了十六只，兔子的生命是如此短暂，他早该知道的，却还是因为孤单，自私地将它们与自己绑定。  
也许有一天，他也会失去七濑陆。  
这个小警官自说自话地闯进他的生活，但总有一天他也会离去。他们的时间是不对等的，他永远停留在原地，而七濑陆会大步往前走。总有一天，他也会看着他离开，就像看着他的家人和他的兔子离开一样。  
这天晚上的噩梦是个危险的预警，他以为自己已经收起软弱的情绪，然而接触到七濑陆之后它们都不甘心地冒了出来，他不想再继续痛苦了。  
和泉一织将戴在胸前的吊坠拿出来，尽管贴身带了那么久，吊坠仍旧是冰凉的。  
那是一个小小的重降号符号，如果七濑陆在场，他或许会发现，那和他在现场受害人身上看到的符号一模一样。  
和泉一织握紧吊坠，是时候应该离开了，他和七濑陆的交集该到此为止了。

9.  
和泉一织搬走了。  
最近案件多，七濑陆忙得晕头转向，等他某日想起，再去敲和泉一织门的时候，出来开门的是一个陌生的女人。  
七濑陆从被拉开的门缝间向里面打量，窗户敞着，阳光大咧咧地洒进来，整个房间光亮得耀眼，和泉一织存在过的痕迹完全消失，那个人已经不在这里了。  
七濑陆打个哈哈，很快离开了。

哪里都找不到和泉一织。  
现在是白天，如果是平日，那个讨人厌的吸血鬼一定会把房间的所有窗帘都拉上，老实地待在家里补觉，等待七濑陆来敲门，再低气压地开门，把人给让进来。  
然而现在他在哪里？  
七濑陆突然发现，除了那个房间，他与和泉一织再没有其他联系了。以至于，和泉一织单方面断了交往，七濑陆也不知道该去哪里找他。  
不对，七濑陆停下脚步，还有一个地方。

难得的休息日却被扰人的敲门声叫醒，任是谁都不高兴。医生臭着脸打开门，就接到了七濑陆没头没脑的提问：“他在哪？”  
还没睡醒的医生有些搞不清楚状况：“嗯？”  
“和泉一织，他在哪？”  
“这个问题你应该比我更清楚吧？” 医生打了个哈欠，“我们只是单纯的金钱来往关系，没什么交情的。”  
“他消失了，我找不到他。”  
“哦？”医生挑起眉头，“你们分手了？”  
没等七濑陆恼羞成怒，他就懒洋洋地摆摆手走回了诊所：“他想让你找到的话自然会出现，他不想让你找到的话，你怎么也找不着。”他笑了笑，“毕竟吸血鬼啊，就是这么薄情冷性的生物。”

这个家伙像是凭空消失了，哪里都找不到和泉一织。  
七濑陆拖着疲惫的身躯回到了警署，他回到自己的办公桌，才发现警长一直在他的座位等他。他无力地打了个招呼：“警长。”  
“七濑陆警员，”警长说，“吸血鬼事件你不用再跟进了。”  
七濑陆简直无法相信自己的耳朵：“您说什么？”  
“意思就是，这件事到此为止。”  
“您……”七濑陆沉下脸，“您知道和泉一织消失了吗？”  
警长面上的笑容好像面具：“是吗。”  
“您似乎丝毫不感到疑惑的样子。”七濑陆说，“是他做的吗？”  
“谁说得准呢。”  
“您和和泉一织认识。”他没有用疑问句，而是很肯定地下了结论。  
“或许吧。”  
“这件事我要继续查。”  
“你想清楚，这属于你的私人行为，警方不会给你任何支援。”  
“我不在乎！”七濑陆脱下警服一把扔在桌椅上，大步走出了警局。  
他不在乎，他只想要一个真相。

10.  
七濑陆把之前所有的调查资料汇总，但仍旧一无所获，离开了和泉一织，他所有的行动力都变为了零，面对着杂乱无章的线索，他根本不知道从何做起。  
他将所有的资料摊开，一张地图从其中掉了出来。这是一张本市的缩略图，上面用黑笔标注了五个点，还有一个用红笔圈出的区域。  
那是六芒星的最后一角，他想他知道自己该去哪里找和泉一织了。

“一织，一织，和泉一织！”七濑陆大喊着，周边陆陆续续有灯亮起，有人探出头来，对他这种夜晚扰民的行为表示谴责。  
七濑陆环顾了一周，失望地发现并没有他想要看见的那个人。  
他站在大楼的楼顶，低头向下看，这栋楼很高，七濑陆站在上面甚至觉得自己有些腿软。  
“和泉一织，”他的声音很冷静，“我知道你在这里，我知道你在看着，我数三声，你给我出来，既往的一切我都可以不计较。”  
“三。”  
周围静悄悄的，没有声响。  
“二。”  
有风吹来，卷起他的衣角。  
“一。”  
周围还是没有动静。  
七濑陆有些失望，他咬紧下唇，在自己的心里默数了一个“零”，然后纵身一跃，从高楼楼顶跳了下去。  
下坠的速度很快，七濑陆闭上了眼睛。  
他在心里又重新数了三个数，终于一双手出现，稳稳地接住了他，和泉一织气急败坏的声音在他的头顶响起：“您是笨蛋吗？”  
淡淡的薄荷香气，是独属于和泉一织的味道，七濑陆一直悬着的心终于落了地，虽然这个人身上有那么多的秘密，但是只要待在他身边就会觉得安心。  
他睁开眼睛，银色的吊坠就这样出现在他面前。  
和泉一织的动作实在太着急，他一直贴身戴着的吊坠不知何时从他的衣领间露了出来。  
那是一个七濑陆再熟悉不过的重降符号。

和泉一织将七濑陆放下，发现这个聒噪的家伙不知为何安静了下来，他转身想离开，却被七濑陆拽住了。“那是什么？”  
七濑陆指的是他胸前的吊坠，和泉一织低下头，默不作声地把吊坠收了回去。  
“是你做的吗？”  
“……”  
“你说啊！”七濑陆终于爆发，朝他大吼。  
“是我。”  
“不可能，你撒谎！”七濑陆拽住他的领子使劲摇晃，“告诉我，你为什么会有那个吊坠！”  
“是我。”  
“不是你！”滚烫的泪水滴在了和泉一织的手上，是七濑陆在哭。  
“不是你……你撒谎……”他哭得十分狼狈，和泉一织感觉自己的心脏像是被一只手抓紧了，一时间他喘不上气来。  
“是我。”所以离我远点吧，越远越好，不要再靠近了。  
“你说不是你！你快说不是你！只要你说不是我就相信你……”  
“是不是真的那么重要吗？”  
“可是明明不是你做的……”七濑陆勉强止住了抽泣。  
“你又为什么相信我呢。”和泉一织叹了一口气，“吸血鬼的存在本身就是原罪。”  
吸血鬼不存在善恶，身为吸血鬼便是他们的罪。这句话，猎人也同样说过。  
但是不是这样的，七濑陆想要告诉他，他想要告诉猎人，告诉和泉一织，不是这样的。

“啪啪啪”，突兀的鼓掌声响起，银发的男人突然出现在他们面前：“真是精彩。”  
七濑陆感觉身旁的和泉一织突然变得紧绷，他向前跨出一步，挡在了七濑陆面前。  
“好久不见了，一织。”银发男人说。  
他的声音又轻又柔，应该是极好听的声音，但是古怪的腔调听上去却让人觉得不舒服。  
“那是你养的新兔子吗？真的是很可爱呢。”  
他话音刚落，和泉一织就冲了出去，两个人的动作很快，七濑陆只能看到两道黑色与银色的模糊光影。  
这个人也是个吸血鬼，而且是个强大的吸血鬼。七濑陆全身都在发抖，强大吸血鬼的威压让他情不自禁想要逃离。  
银色的光影突然向他袭来，七濑陆已经来不及躲闪。还好和泉一织动作更快，抢在银发吸血鬼之前拉开了七濑陆。  
“一织还真是喜欢兔子呢，这一点一直没变过。”银发吸血鬼暧昧地舔了舔嘴角，“真是可爱。”  
和泉一织不再恋战，也不理会他的挑衅，他搂住七濑陆的腰，开始向后撤退。  
银发吸血鬼逼得很近，七濑陆还能够听见他在后面发出的瘆人的尖细笑声。他不紧不慢地跟在他们后面三步左右，神情悠闲得像在逗弄不懂事的小宠物。  
和泉一织似乎受了伤，浓重的血腥味甚至改过了他本身的薄荷香气，他的呼吸声很重，大概是就要撑不住了。  
七濑陆悄悄地摸出了枪，冲着后面射了一发，被反应很快的吸血鬼躲开了。  
“没用的。”和泉一织声音沉沉，他的伤很重，恐怕今天没有办法带着七濑陆安全离开了。他咬着牙，停了下来。  
“不跑了吗？”身后的吸血鬼也停下来。  
和泉一织转身直面着他，这不知道又触到了吸血鬼哪个G点，他科科地笑了起来：“真好啊，一织，就是这个眼神，我喜欢这个眼神。”  
他眼底闪烁着嗜血的光芒：“枪吗？真巧，我也有枪呢。”他伸出手，银色的枪口正对着和泉一织，“这是从一个不知好歹的猎人手里抢到的，不知道对一织有没有用呢。”  
吸血鬼的手指放在扳机处，作势就要扣下去：“不如让我们来试试吧，一织。”  
和泉一织闭上了眼睛。  
“砰——”枪声响起，他并没有感受到想象中的痛感，和泉一织睁开眼，红色的瘦小身躯挡在了他的面前，血液滴滴答答落在他的衣服上，绽放出一朵朵猩红的花，七濑陆努力朝他露出一个虚弱的笑容，倒在了他的怀里。

11.  
“哎呀，射歪了。”吸血鬼露出一个不甚真诚的抱歉笑容。  
他冲着和泉一织送了个飞吻：“那么我们下次再见吧，一织。”  
和泉一织已经无暇顾及他的离开了，他颤抖着伸出手，抱住了七濑陆。

“一织，我……有一个问题想问你……”  
“……”  
“他才是‘重降号’对吗？为什么他要……咳咳……”七濑陆的嘴角流出了血。  
别说了，求你别说了，只要你能活下去，我什么问题都会回答你……  
和泉一织从来没有绝对自己这么无力过，他以为自己早已逃出了那个人的阴影，却发现面对那个人，他还是那个弱小的17岁的孩子。无能为力，又无可奈何，他什么都做不到。  
他能感觉到七濑陆的生命在慢慢流逝，然而他什么都做不了。  
“他是‘重降号’，是他转化的我，之前的案件也都是他做的。”  
“为、为什么……”  
“他想让我恨他，他享受把人拿捏在股掌间的感觉，他希望证明他才是对的。”  
“一织……？”七濑陆颤抖着抬起手，“不要哭。”  
七濑陆的手拂过和泉一织的脸颊，和泉一织才发现，不知什么时候开始，自己已经泪流满面。  
和泉一织已经太久没有跟人类接触过了，所以他也忘了，人类本身是如此脆弱的生物。  
他抱着七濑陆，像抱着他此生最重要的珍宝：“七濑桑，让我转化你，好吗？”  
七濑陆的声音越来越低，近乎呢喃，和泉一织必须凑得很近，才能听清楚他在说什么，他说：“不，不要。别让我恨你。”  
这是他的小警官，永远坚持自己的理念，永远不认输，永远一腔孤勇地往前冲，他不舍得改变他，他希望他永远保持本真，但他也不希望他死。  
和泉一织擦掉软弱的泪水，那么他也会以自己的方式去保护他。

太阳已经快要升起了，和泉一织几乎可以感受到阳光照射在身体上的烧灼感，灼得他的手臂生疼，他抱着七濑陆的那只手像是着了火，马上就要烧起来了，但他依旧不放手，以自己最快的速度向前奔跑。吸血鬼的全速很快，已经有早起的人们注意到了这奇怪的景象，但和泉一织已经来不及在意这些了。  
他来到了那家没有门牌的诊所，以几乎称得上凶猛的姿势撞了进去。  
“救他。”他们两个全身都是血污，分不清是谁的伤更严重一些。  
正在打瞌睡的医生吓了一跳，很快他的表情变得严肃，认真地查看起七濑陆的伤势。医生睁开眼，第一次以正经地口气跟和泉一织说话：“我只是个兽医，我没法治人的。”  
“救他。”和泉一织眼里都是血丝，由于被阳光照射的缘故，他的皮肤开始泛起了病态的红。  
“你明明有更好的方法可以救他。”医生叹了口气。  
“救他！这句话和泉一织几乎是嘶吼了出来，他不再掩饰自己的凶态，尖尖的獠牙也显露了出来。他的眼神像是淬了毒，似乎只要医生说一句否定，他就会上去咬断他的脖子。  
“救他。”短暂的失态之后，和泉一织调整好了自己的情绪，“当我欠你一个人情。”  
“我的人情可不是那么好欠的啊……”医生小声嘟囔着，终归是没拒绝。  
这个时候的和泉一织又表现得冷静过分近乎无情，无论怎么看，都不像是正常的样子，医生不禁有些担心，所以当和泉一织转身向外走的时候，他叫住了他：“喂，你要去哪？”  
和泉一织要笑不笑地提起半边嘴角：“我也是时候给所有事情做一个了结了。”

12.  
给所有事情做一个了结。  
从他的十七岁到二十七岁。  
从人类到吸血鬼。  
从他的家人到他的……七濑陆。  
和泉一织抬起头，直面上了那个人。  
太阳已经完全升起，炙热的阳光对于吸血鬼是几乎致命的，然而光线中的两人都不在乎这一点。  
对面的这个家伙，是个不要命的魔鬼，但他不一样，和泉一织想着，他还有想要守护的、放不下的人……   
他伸手握住了胸前的吊坠，还有人在等着他回去。  
“今天，就是结束了。”  
银发的吸血鬼咧开嘴，露出了一个温柔到甜腻的笑容。

13.  
七濑陆是在刺眼的阳光中醒来的。  
他才皱了皱眉，很快就有一双冰凉的手覆盖了上来，接着是全自动窗帘被拉上的声音，他能感觉到周边的环境一下子变暗了。  
七濑陆挣扎着想起身，那双手的主人很快帮助他坐起。  
他睁开了眼睛，太久没有接触过光线的双眼由于刺激流下了生理性泪水，手的主人温和地帮他擦去眼泪。  
等他终于适应了光线，七濑陆第一眼就看见了和泉一织。  
和泉一织似乎变得消瘦了许多，他的身上都是伤痕，还有被烧伤的斑驳痕迹。  
“一织？”七濑陆有些迟疑地问，刚刚是你吗，你为什么要坐在阳光里，你身上的伤又是……  
话才出口，他才发现自己的声音嘶哑得吓人，和泉一织面不改色地为他倒了一杯水：“您睡了好长时间，我还想着等您醒来，一定要好好嘲笑您一顿。”他把杯子塞到七濑陆手里，又低头轻笑了一声，“不过醒来就好。”  
“一织你……”七濑陆抓过和泉一织的手，细细打量他手上的烧伤痕迹，越看越触目惊心，难以想象，和泉一织被阳光照射的时候该有多疼。  
和泉一织将手往后缩了缩：“我想您醒来的时候应该会比较希望看见阳光，但没想到这对于吸血鬼来说还是太刺激了。”  
七濑陆心疼地看着他手上的伤痕，小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰：“疼吗？”他反倒生气起来，“你是笨蛋吗！”  
和泉一织看着他，眼神慢慢变得温柔：“七濑桑，我有一个问题想要问您。”  
“嗯？”  
“那天，为什么要救我？”  
七濑陆的表情一瞬间变得不自在：“想救就救了，哪有那么多理由。”  
“您不是一直说要撕破我的假面具吗？”  
七濑陆恼羞成怒：“我那天脑子坏掉了！”  
和泉一织嘴角的笑容越来越大：“那您为什么要阻止猎人追捕我？”  
“你是我的目标，我总有一天要亲手逮捕你！”七濑陆哼哼唧唧着，声音却越来越小，“当然不能让其他人把你抓走。”  
七濑陆三句话里面有两句都是在明里暗里怼他，但和泉一织感觉自己已经得到了自己想要的答案。

“那么七濑警官，您要以什么理由逮捕我呢？”和泉一织眨了眨眼睛，他这时候终于表现出了一丝和他的实际年龄不相符的狡黠。  
七濑陆板着脸，正要出声呵斥他，未说出的的话语就被夺走了，他时常闻到的，和泉一织身上的那股薄荷香气，在这个时候突然变得霸道起来，气势汹汹地占据了他整个口腔。

“如果您想不出好理由的话，我有一个建议——”唇齿纠缠间，七濑陆听见了和泉一织的轻笑。  
“袭警，这个理由怎么样？”

如果警察是你的话，我心甘情愿被你逮捕。


End file.
